


Focal Point

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: Days Gone By [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Analysis, Community: 31_days, Community: mission_insane, M/M, Mechanics, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spanner's mind is never quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focal Point

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Oct 25, 2008 and written for the prompts "touch" from [](http://reborn-quickies.livejournal.com/profile)[**reborn_quickies**](http://reborn-quickies.livejournal.com/) ' Week #1 (Tsuna), Oct 16, 2008 "redefinition" from [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) and # 5 "Metal" from [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/)**mission_insane** 's Textures table.

Spanner's mind is never quiet; it's whirring like a motor, restless, searching, stirred by occurrences around him that trigger the impulse to dissect, anatomize, break substances down to their components and _examine_.

He's intrigued by many things; anything can capture his interest for some time, until he's figured out the mechanics behind and moves on to quench his thirst for insight. Not so with his current object of interest: the young Vongola boss. He wants to strip him down to a molecular level and _analyze_. There's fascination in discovery and delight in application. It's elating to think what he could do if he just understood the boy and his power.

Humans are interesting constructs, so infinitely more complex than any program, and their unpredictable reactions never cease to amaze him. With his exploratory instincts running high, his ears have turned deaf to the stammered protests of the boy squirming beneath him. He's smooth and hot and _twitching_ in his mouth, so different from the cold, unresponsive metal he usually handles. His mind is all focused on calculating the disrupted frequency of his whimpers, recording the resonance of his thoaty moans, measuring the angle of his arching spine. He works him toward the apex with the dexterity used for maintaining his machines.

His mind works in numbers, formulae and variables, never coming to a stop. But when the young Vongola boss squares the equation there's a brief instant that his brain short-circuits and blissfully blanks out.


End file.
